Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere
Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere 'are Lyena/Smilodon hybrids that lives at an alternate-dimension of the South Lands, and they are the kids of Kion and Mhina. They are the Main characters in The New Adventures of the South Lands. They frequently visit The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe using a Gem they Found in ''The Lion Guard: New Beginning Cross over episode, The New Adventures of the South Lands: New Beginning. Appearances Cub Kamaria: In terms of appearance, Kamaria gets her looks from her mother. She has the same pelt color and everything. Many call Kamaria a Mini Mhina. Salehe: Salehe was small and lithe like most cubs. His shoulders are slight, though he is in good shape, being slim and moderately well-muscled. He has his father coat color, but a little lighter. He has Orange-brown eyes like his dad. His most distinguishing feature is that his front paws are colored his back paws lack color as well as the unique Tan tuft of his tail in contrast to the Brown tuft on his head. Malaika: Has a light tan golden-brown fur colouring, pale golden underbelly, muzzle and paws, and red tuft of fur on her head. She has Orange-brown eyes. Just like her father, she has numerous spots at the base of each of her legs. Njere: Unlike his brother, he is more slender and slim than broad. He has a tan golden-brown fur. He inherited his mother's eye color, as well as brown tail and and head tuft and inherited his father black ear rims along the top. Late Teenager/Young Adult Kamaria: Kamaria's appearance is almost the same as when she was younger, the only difference being that she has begun to resemble her mother even more. It is also revealed (by Malaika) that Kamaria is much smaller than the average cub of her age. Salehe: As a young adult/late teenager, Salehe's fur has darkened slightly, and Golden a bit. He closely resembles his father, Kion, when he was that age, but his mane is much, much longer. His mane is bi-colored: brown and Tan, like his Mother Malaika: As a young adult/late teenager, Malaika has gotten a bit more femine and dainty shape. Njere: As a late teenager/young adult lion, Njere has grown a very thick, luxurious mane. He closely resembles his grandfather, Kambu, and is very muscular and strong-looking. Personalities Cub Kamaria: Kamaria is a very serious lyena who takes no back sass. Kamaria acts very proper around most Animals, except her family. Salehe: Like his brother, Njere, He is a very happy-go-lucky cub, he tries to keep himself optimistic as much as he can and rarely let's himself be seen sad.He loves social gatherings. He also strives to bring amusement into the life of others. Always with his brother, Njere. He's usually the one who thinks of the Party's, while Njere is the one who gets everything set up. Though He seems simply sweet and kind, if you hurt one of his friends or family he will go into all out protection mode. Malaika: Like her mother, Malaika is very artistic and has a passion for sketching, but like her father she is also a stickler for the rules. Njere: is a very happy-go-lucky cub, he tries to keep himself optimistic as much as he can and rarely let's himself be seen sad.He loves social gatherings. He also strives to bring amusement into the life of others. If making jokes does not get a laugh from whomever may be watching, he'll try anything from deliberately tripping over him own paws to chasing his tail. He's usually the one who gets everything set up, while Salehe is the one who thinks of the Party's. Late Teenager/Young Adult Kamaria: As a cub in her early to mid teens, Kamaria is shown to have become much snarkier. She is shown, however, to have a softer side, as she's clearly in love with Chagina. Salehe: As a Teenager/Young Adult, Salehe becomes fierce Lyena and has a great sense of responsibility just like his father. Salehe is protective of his friends, and will do anything to defend them or himself from harm, emotional or physical harm. Just like he was when he was younger, he is still optimistic and strives to bring amusement into the life of others. Malaika: As a Teenager/Young Adult, Malaika has become calm lyena who tends to keep the peace. She is just and reasonable, and for this reason she is often enlisted to settle disputes. Malaika believes in pride helping, understanding, and supporting each other through thick and thin. She is loyal to her friends and will always come to their aid if they need her to. Malaika is rather observant and quick to spot prey during hunts. Njere: As a Teenager/Young Adult, Njere Believes in all his friends and that together their is nothing that they cannot do. Just like he was when he was younger, he is still optimistic and strives to bring amusement into the life of others. He knows when it is time to be serious though and he has some amazing skills. History Backstory Born to Kion and Mhina, the king and queen of the South Lands. As the first born, Kamaria is next in line to rule. Malaika is the Second child of Kion and Mhina, and the younger sister of Kamaria and older sister of Salehe and njere. She is next in line for the throne after Kamaria as the next queen of the South Lands. Salehe is the middle cub of Kion and Mhina and the younger brother of Kamaria and Malaika, the brother of Njeri and the Older brother of Dhamira. He is next in line for the throne after Malaika as the next King of the South Lands. Njere is the youngest cub of Kion and Mhina first litter, the brother of Salehe, the older brother of Dhamira, and the younger Brother of Kamaria and Malaika. He is next in line for the throne after Salehe as the next King of the South Lands. The Adventures of the South Lands: Mhina's Rule They makes their first appearance after their birth in the last chapter. Kamaria was the first to be named when her Brother, Salehe and sister being named right after her. The Lion Guard: New Beginning ''The New Adventures of the South Lands: New Beginning'' The episode starts whit them walking towards their Mother and after telling her their plans for the day. There Royal Guard, Jasiri, walks in and told Mhina that kion wants to see her. Fighting style and Abilities Just Like Their Mother They have a crystal that give them the ability to Change into a Smilodon. Voice Actors Young Kamaria: Mckenna Grace Teenage/ Adult Kamaria- Neve Campbell- Voice of teen Kiara in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Young Salehe: Justin Felbinger Teenage/Adult Salehe- Haven't decided Young Malaika: Fiona Hart Teenage/Adult Malaika- Haven't decided Young Njere: Lyons Luke Mathias Teenage/Adult Njere- Scott Weinger voice of Aladdin in Aladdin Family '''Father: Kion (The New Adventures of the South Lands Universe) Mother: Mhina (The New Adventures of the South Lands Universe) Brother: Dhamira Sister: Cherryheart Paternal Uncle: Kopa (The New Adventures of the South Lands Universe) Paternal Grandparents: Kambu and Msichana Maternal Aunts: Patch (The New Adventures of the South Lands Universe) Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Protagonist Category:Princes Category:Princesses Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:South Landers Category:Hybrid Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Leaders